


A different tune

by Themooncat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5 Times, Drabble, Gen, It's more 4 + 1 times, Musician Tsukishima Kei, One Shot, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themooncat/pseuds/Themooncat
Summary: Tsukishima Kei loves music and is a talented musician. The Karasuno team gets to see him in action.(aka. the 4+1 times the Karasuno volleyball team catches Tsukishima being awesome)
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Karasuno Volleyball Club
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	A different tune

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eiras_Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiras_Moon/gifts).



> For my 2nd fic giveaway winner Eiras_Moon who gave me the prompt of: "Tsukishima being a multi-talented musician and various members of the team see him just doing his thing."

(+1)

Tsukishima was a bundle of nerves. He had been waiting for an important call from his mother the whole day, but it was now time for practice and he had yet to hear from her. Tsukishima didn’t want to risk missing the call so decided to take his phone with him to practice.

They managed to get in a couple of games and were on their drink break when the sound of a soft, elegant piano medley broke through the noise of the gym. The team fell silent, all turning their heads in the direction of the enchanting music only to see Tsukishima run to his blinking phone and pick it up, cutting off the music. He left the gym to answer the call leaving behind a shocked team.

After a beat or two of silence everyone turned to Yamaguchi, who was nonchalantly wiping the sweat off his face and taking gulps of water. He froze when he realised all eyes were on him. He lowered his bottle and wiped his mouth looking at each of his teammates, completely lost. “What?”

They all explode. In one second Yamaguchi has his teammates surrounding him and is bombarded with questions. Everyone’s talking at the same time that it was hard to tell who was speaking and if they were even speaking Japanese? But Yamaguchi just answers them as best he can.

“Yeah, that’s his ringtone. Yes, he also listens to a bunch of other music genres. Oh, Tsukki records some of his own stuff to use as his ringtones so that he always knows it’s his phone and not, by some chance, someone else’s.”

The answers just prompt more questions and Yamaguchi couldn’t catch up anymore or he didn’t know the answer to some. He’s thankfully saved when Tsukishima re-enters the gym and the attention turns to the man in question.

Tsukishima on the other hand feels as if he has entered some sort of prank with the way the gym suddenly goes deadly silent. Tsukishima clicks his tongue and puts his phone away, ignoring his teammates’ weird behaviour for the time being. Thankfully for Tsukishima coach Ukai calls the team back onto the court for another game.

It isn’t until practice is over and everyone is in the changing room when they get the chance to finally find out the answers from the source.

“So, Stingy-Shima,” Hinata bravely (read: recklessly) asked Tsukishima after they changed into their school shirt and pants. “Why haven’t you told us that you could make music?”

Tsukishima huffed a laugh as he slipped on his jacket. He looked at Hinata from the corner of his eyes and smirked. “If I was never asked, why should I tell you?”

Hinata pouted.

“You’re really good though, Tsukishima! Yamaguchi said that your ringtone is one of your songs.” Sugawara piped in. Daichi and the other teammates started chipping in their praises, how they were captured by the sound, how it was enchanting and was even described via unidentified and made up words/sound effects by both Hinata and Tanaka.   
  
“Do you play any other instruments?” Sugawara asked once the team had settled down enough for him to speak up again.

Tsukishima wasn’t used to being complimented and could feel his face, as well as the tips of his ears, flush pink. He ducked his head to his chest as some form of security. He fixed his glasses and cleared his throat to try to get his composure back. He closed his locker first before picking up his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. He turned to the rest of his team and in a small, cautious voice answered: “I can play the piano, drums, guitar, ukulele and…” He cleared his throat again, “and I can sing… I guess.”

Tsukishima adjusted his bag and made his way past his stunned teammates and out the door.

  
___  
  
1   
  


After that encounter the first people to personally witness Tsukishima’s musical talents were Tanaka and Noya.  
  
Tanaka and Noya were messing about after school, there was no practice that day and so were just passing by the time before they headed home when they walked by class 1-A and heard a smooth singing voice coming from inside the classroom. The rich tenor called them to the window where they peeked inside and saw none other than Tsukishima Kei! Cleaning the classroom’s chalkboard, alone. His headphones snug over his ears blocking out the outside world, you could hear the faint beat of the song that was playing but even then Tsukishima’s voice was on pitch.

Tanaka and Noya were captured by the sight and sweet sound. They had no idea why Tsukishima was shy when he told them about his musical prowess a few days ago. Tsukishima was amazing! … sure, maybe he couldn’t dance but he could certainly sing!

___  
  
2

  
The second was Yachi.  
  
Yachi and Yamaguchi returned from getting the boys some snacks for their study session. They had gotten a bag of treats and drinks for Hinata, Kageyama and Tsukishima. Yamaguchi helped open the door for her and they were both shocked at the sight that greeted them. Instead of the usual scenario of Tsukishima getting annoyed with the way the idiot duo were more focused on arguing with each other than pay attention to what he was teaching them.

Yamaguchi and Yachi walked into an impromptu band session where Hinata was singing, more like screaming, into his pencil case while Kageyama was playing air guitar with the classroom’s broom, Tsukishima on the other hand had used pencils, lunch containers and the desk he was sat at to make a drum replacement and was actually playing a proper beat for them to jam along to.

Upon seeing that the two had returned everyone stopped and both Kageyama and Hinata rushed to see what goodies they got, effectively ending the jam session.

Yachi didn’t notice the boys utter a quick “thanks” before taking the bag from her or Yamaguchi telling them off for doing so as she was staring at Tsukishima shocked. Only when Yamaguchi gently placed a hand on her shoulder and ask if she was okay did she snap out of her reverie, she smiled at Yamaguchi telling him she was fine and rejoined the boys at the conjoined desks.

___  
  
3  
  
Asahi, Suga and Daichi were walking through the halls, having a free period and were looking for an empty class to relax in when they heard music coming from the band room. Except they knew that there was neither music class, nor band practice at this time, haven used the band room to sneak in a nap in the past. Curious the trio made their way to the band room and very quietly snuck into the room. There at the grand piano was Tsukishima. He had his eyes closed as his fingers danced along the keys gracefully before stopping and clicked his tongue as if he had made a mistake, which the trio didn’t catch as it sounded perfect to them, until the blond repeated the same melody only changing some chords and then they understood because if the previous sound was perfect then the change was what heaven sounded like.

The four didn’t realise how long they were I the room until the next period bell rang and the three ducked out of view as Tsukishima cursed and packed his things rushing out the door to his next class, missing the three hiding figures in the room.

__  
  
4  
  
The last ones to Witness Tsukishima’s musical prowess were Ennoshita, Kiyoko, Narita and Kinoshita.

They were the last ones to leave the gym after putting away the equipment and packing up their things. Or, at least, they thought they were the last ones. When they caught a glimpse of Tsukishima sitting on a bench, not too far from the gym. He was alone, just sitting there and strumming a guitar in his hands. The boys explained to Kiyoko about Tsukishima’s musical talents and now they were witnessing it first hand. They quietly made their way over, walking slowly and acting casual. If Tsukishima noticed them, he didn’t show that he minded them hearing him play as he carried on. The strings were strummed elegantly, a romantic tune that serenaded the listeners and they found themselves stopping at the bench to listen to Tsukishima play. It was Kiyoko who had to physically pull the boys to give Tsukishima his privacy and they continued on, the song stuck in their heads on the way back to their respective houses.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!   
> Sorry about the ending we both had no idea how to close the fic but we did our best ヽ( ; ▽ ; )ノ
> 
> [ My Twitter](https://twitter.com/lucytoyn)   
>  [ Tumblr ](https://lucymt-art.tumblr.com/)   
>  [ Ask me anything on CuriousCat! (= ˆ w ˆ =)](https://curiouscat.me/LucyToyn)


End file.
